


The bottom of my heart

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Merlin chce říct, že to je dobře, protože nikdo by se neměl cítit špatně, nikdo by neměl být ponižován nebo trestán za to, jak se narodil – ať už šlo o magii nebo o… nebo otohle– ale nemůže.





	The bottom of my heart

Merlin někdy zírá z okna na město, než jde spát. 

Kamelot vypadá tak klidně, když padne tma a všichni se zavřou u sebe doma a uloží se ke spánku. Merlin to miluje. Celé město ponořené v tichu, nikdo kromě několika strážných vzhůru, všechno osvětlené jen měsícem a občasným ohněm v některém z těch kovových košů v ulicích. 

Je to, jako by byl na chvíli mír, všichni v hlubokém spánku, který je jako kouzlo a na pár hodin lidi zbaví starostí. Na pár hodin neexistují bitvy a meče a zlá kouzla, nic a nikdo, kdo by mohl komukoli ublížit. 

Merlin si říká, jestli je ještě někdo jako on, jestli ještě někdo stojí u okna a dívá se ven místo toho, aby spal, nebo jestli je to jen on. Jestli ještě někdo přemýšlí nad tím, jaké by to bylo, kdyby byl takový klid pořád. Kdyby mohl žít v klidu, jak by se mu líbilo. Kdyby nemusel přemýšlet nad tím, co dělá, jestli ho někdo vidí, a co by se stalo, kdyby ano. 

O kolik jiný by byl svět, ve kterém by se nemusel skrývat. Svět, ve kterém by mu s každým úderem srdce žádný tichý hlásek nenašeptával do ucha, jak moc je to _špatné špatné špatné_.

***

Artuš je s ním vždycky tak opatrný. 

Byl s ním opatrný už tehdy poprvé, pravý opak toho, jak se k němu choval na veřejnosti, když byl Merlin sluha a on jeho pán. Byl jemný, když ho poprvé políbil, dlaně na jeho tvářích, tak lehce, že to skoro ani nebyl opravdový polibek. Nic víc než jen dotek rtů a Merlin se roztřásl po celém těle, dech zrychlený, prsty stočené v dlaních, aby po něm nenatáhl ruce a nezaryl mu prsty do ramen. Nebylo to správné, Merlin věděl, že není, ale stejně nedokázal uhnout, odstrčit ho, protože Artuš měl vlasy jako ze zlata a jeho kůže byla pod Merlinovými prsty tak hladká vždycky, když mu pomáhal s oblékáním a omylem se ho dotkl. Protože Artuš byl princ, kterému nezáleželo na tom, kdo je prostý člověk a kdo šlechtic, a byl až příliš ochotný obětovat se pro svůj lid, a Merlin si bez něj svůj život nedovedl přestavit. 

Protože Merlin měl o jeden příliš horký a zmatený sen o Artušovi víc, než byl schopný unést, a jeho zlatovlasý princ právě teď držel jeho obličej v dlaních a pátravě se na něj díval. 

Merlin věděl, že nikdy nezapomene na to, jak se Artuš zatvářil, ať už to, co našel v Merlinových očích, bylo cokoli. Ale jeho obličej zjemněl, jeho rysy najednou měkké a přívětivé a Merlin nechtěl nic víc, než zvednout ruce a přejet po nich prsty. 

Pořád ještě nechce nic jiného, než se ho dotýkat, a Artuš se na něj nikdy nepřestal dívat stejně, jako tehdy poprvé, když před ním Merlin neuhnul a oplatil mu polibek. Jako by nemohl uvěřit tomu, že tam s ním Merlin opravdu je. 

Jako by měl strach, že když se na chvíli otočí, Merlin zmizí. 

Vždycky je opatrný. Jemný. Jeho prsty tančí po Merlinově kůži, jeho rty zvědavé i po všech těch měsících, co spolu strávili. Nikdy se na něj nepřestává dívat, jako by byl Merlin to nejlepší, co ho mohlo potkat. 

„Miluji tě,“ šeptá mu Artuš někdy do vlasů a Merlin předstírá, že už spí, protože to je něco, na co nedokáže odpovědět. 

***

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptá se ho Gaius starostlivě. „Jsi nějaký tichý. Nejsem na to zvyklý.“ 

Merlin pokrčí rameny. Není mu do řečí, už pěkných pár dní nebylo. Ne od chvíle, kdy se v Kamelotu objevila Vivian, krásná a protivná, ale perfektní partie pro Artuše. Nepříjemná a nezdvořilá, povýšenecká víc než kdokoli, koho kdy Merlin poznal, ale Artuš vypadá zamilovaný, takovým tím způsobem, kdy se motá po chodbách jako ve snách a píše básně a v noci se plíží ze svých komnat, aby ji navštívil. 

Merlinovi se svírá hrdlo, když na to pomyslí. 

„Nic mi není.“ 

Gaius zvedne obočí a čeká, jestli bude pokračovat, a když Merlin nic dalšího neřekne, dlouze si povzdychne. „Dělám si o tebe starosti,“ prohlásí a Merlin mu chce říct, jak je to zvláštní, jak moc _divné_ to je, aby se Artuš zamiloval do nějaké princezny, která ani není milá na lidi okolo sebe, ne _Artuš_. Chce mu říct, že se možná nikdy necítil tak nejistě jako teď, a jak mu běhá mráz po zádech, kdykoli se Artuš na Vivian podívá s tím hloupě zasněným výrazem, že to _bolí_, když je Artuš zamilovaný do někoho jiného, ale nemůže najít správná slova. 

***

Někdy si Merlin říká, jestli by to bylo jiné, kdyby nikdy nepřišel do Kamelotu. Jestli by žil v klidu, někde na venkově, daleko od nebezpečí. Jestli by bylo všechno jiné, kdyby nikdy nepoznal Artuše. 

Občas nad tím přemýšlí, když večer nemůže usnout a dívá se do stropu. Jak by asi vypadal jeho život. Možná by byl jako všichni ostatní, říká si, trochu bláhový. Možná by byl prostě jen další obyčejný farmář, s malým domkem, který si sám postavil. Měl by pole a přátele a sousedy, se kterými by si pomáhal, kdyby byla zima příliš tuhá a úroda malá. Možná by měl i vlastní rodinu, třeba i děti. Možná by nebyl o tolik jiný než ostatní, možná by nikdy –

Ale potom ho myšlenky pokaždé zradí, protože ví, že kdyby nepotkal Artuše, byl by tam někdo jiný. Nejspíš by našel někoho jiného – někoho s méně zlatými vlasy a méně přehnanou ochotou obětovat se pro kohokoli, někoho s o trochu menším osudem – i v nějaké malé vesnici. Našel by někoho jiného, na kom by mu záleželo, někoho jiného, kdo by pro něj byl důležitější než všechno, stejně jako někoho takového našel už dřív. 

_Miloval_ Willa, i když se na to bál i jen pomyslet, natož říct ta slova nahlas, i kdyby jen sobě. Ale miloval ho, a ví, že by potkal někoho jiného, koho by mohl milovat, kdyby nepotkal Artuše, protože takový prostě je. Vždycky byl. Zvláštní svou magií a zvláštní tím, jak neovladatelné jsou jeho myšlenky, tím, jakým směrem se začnou ubírat jeho představy, přestože ví, že to není správné, kam mu padne pohled, když se přestane hlídat, jak se cítil, když se ostatní ve vesnici posmívali jednomu mladému sousedovi, zatímco on se mlčky díval, sotva o něco víc než jen dítě a příliš mladý na to, aby chápal, o co jde, a přesto roztřesený po celém těle, i když doopravdy nevěděl proč. 

***

Gwaine vypadá zmateně, když těká pohledem mezi ním a Artušem. 

„Sluha?“ zeptá se nevěřícně a Merlin na něj zírá, protože Gwaine má zřejmě mnohem víc zkušeností s urozenými pány, než Merlin kdy získá, ale teď se tváří stejně nedůvěřivě, jako by se právě dozvěděl, že venku nasněžilo, přestože je pozdní jaro. Nedůvěřivě a trochu ohromeně. Když po několika vteřinách promluví podruhé, hledí přitom přímo na Merlina, jako by tam Artuš ani nebyl. „Chceš říct, že jsi jeho,“ pohodí hlavou směrem k Artušovi, aniž se na něj podívá, „_sluha_?“ 

Artuš se nechápavě zamračí, ale Merlin jen pokrčí rameny, přestože mu srdce buší jako splašené. 

Může Gwaine něco tušit? Je možné, že by někdo, kdo je zná sotva pár hodin, mohl tušit – _vědět_? – co pro sebe Artuš s Merlinem ve skutečnosti znamenají? A pokud na to on přišel tak rychle, kolik lidí kromě něj ještě mohlo – jak dlouho to bude trvat, než –

„No a co?“ dostane ze sebe, jeho hlas slabý. 

„Já jen, že…“ Gwaine trhne ramenem a mávne rukou k Artušovi. „Že se k tobě chová… no, slušně. Dokonce se tě v té krčmě pokoušel bránit.“ Mírně se zamračí, jako by uvažoval nad tím, co přesně řekl a jak zvláštně to vyznělo. 

Merlina napadne s jakými urozenými pány má Gwaine vlastně zkušenosti, když mu to, že se princ ke svému sluhovi chová s trochou obyčejné slušnosti, připadá tak neuvěřitelné. 

Artuš se zatváří dotčeně. „Proč bych neměl?“ zeptá se ho. „To, že je Merlin můj sluha přece neznamená, že se k němu nebudu…“ Krátce zaváhá, v očích oheň. „Není žádný otrok! Klidně může změnit práci. Může i odejít, pokud si to přeje,“ dodá slaběji, na chvilku nejistě, a uhne pohledem. 

Gwaine přimhouří oči a zkoumavě se podívá z jednoho na druhého. Zmatený, ale pozorný, _zvědavý_, a Merlin se bezděky zachvěje. 

***

„Neodcházej,“ zamumlá mu Artuš tichounce do kůže, o pár hodin později. Mluví tak tiše, že ho Merlin skoro ani neslyší, spíše jen zašimrání proti jeho kůži než opravdová slova. „Prosím, neodcházej.“ 

Merlinovi se dech zadrhne v hrdle. „Řekl jsi, že pokud chci, můžu odejít. Že nemusím zůstávat,“ zašeptá. 

Artuš se na něj podívá, jako by dostal ránu do obličeje, a mírně se od něj odtáhne. „Samozřejmě, že můžeš odejít, Merline,“ potvrdí a potřese hlavou. Chvíli vypadá skoro dotčeně, ale potom znejistí. Uhne očima. „Chceš?“ 

A Merlin chce říct, že ano, chce odejít, _měl_ by odejít, protože to, co dělají, přece nemůže být správné. Někdy přemýšlí o tom, že by se na to zeptal Gaia, jen aby to věděl jistě. Koho ještě jiného než jeho? 

Chce říct, že by měl odejít, že musí odejít, protože jinak to bude jenom horší, jenže pak si vzpomene, jak se rozechvěje pokaždé, když mu Artuš sklouzne dlaněmi po zádech nebo jak vždycky umírá strachy, když se princ zaplete do něčeho nebezpečného, a jak dobrý je to pocit, když mu Artuš zezadu obemkne paže kolem pasu a přitiskne mu rty na krk, když se k němu tiskne i ve spánku, jako by ho už nikdy nechtěl pustit. 

Merlin zavrtí hlavou. 

***

Merlinovi se třesou kolena a on dobře ví, že by nedokázal udělat krok, ani kdyby chtěl. 

Stojí u okna, v Artušových komnatách, přitisknutý k princi tak těsně, že cítí každý jeho nádech stejně jako svůj vlastní. Artuš má jednu paži volně obemknutou kolem jeho boků, prsty zaryté do látky Merlinovy haleny tak pevně, že být to kdykoli jindy, Merlin by se bál, že mu do ní nehty nadělá díry. Ale ne dneska, ne teď, protože právě teď několik poschodí pod nimi nějaký mladík spěšně opouští Kamelot. 

Ne proto, že by chtěl, podle toho, jak to vypadá odsud shora. Z nutnosti, protože pokud chce mít alespoň trochu klidný život, nezbývá mu nic jiného než zmizet, zapomenout na Kamelot a odejít někam, kde ho nikdo nebude znát. Někam, kde bude moci začít znovu. 

Artuš zatne zuby a sevře ruce v pěsti, ale nepohne se, celé jeho tělo napjaté jako struna. „Tohle nemůžou,“ zamumlá a jeho hlas je hrubý. Pohledem neopustí mladého muže na nádvoří hradu. 

Merlin se kousne do rtu. „Artuši,“ dostane ze sebe a skoro se nenávidí za to, jak zní slabě. 

Artuš ho neposlouchá. „Až budu král,“ řekne a jeho hlas je o něco pevnější. „Až budu král, takové věci se dít nebudou.“ 

A Merlin chce říct, že to je dobře, protože nikdo by se neměl cítit špatně, nikdo by neměl být ponižován nebo trestán za to, jak se narodil – ať už šlo o magii nebo o… nebo o _tohle_ – ale nemůže. 

***

Artuš se k němu tiskne a jeho srdce pořád ještě zběsile buší, jeho prsty rozprostřené na Merlinových nahých zádech. Ani jeden z nich ještě nepomyslel na to, že by se znovu oblékl, ne tak brzy, přikrývku shrnutou do pasu. 

V místnosti je teplo, skoro až příliš teplo, na to, že už musí být alespoň půlnoc, léto dávno za nimi. Merlin cítí, jak mu padají víčka, ale on se nedokáže zvednout a odejít, ne hned teď, přestože dobře ví, že by měl. Není rozumné, aby zůstával, kde je. Měl by se rychle zvednout, než opravdu usne a Gaius se po něm bude ráno shánět, nebo než někdo během noci vtrhne do Artušových komnat a přistihne je spolu. 

Merlin ví, co by se stalo, kdyby je někdo přistihl. Co by to znamenalo, hlavně pro Artuše. Konec jeho budoucnosti, konec jeho následnictví, jeho vztahu s otcem, konec lásky jeho lidu. Život v hanbě. 

Merlin se roztřese. 

Artuš hlasitě polkne a zlehka přejede špičkami prstů po Merlinových holých zádech. „Stydíš se, že ano?“ vydechne téměř neslyšně. „Pořád ještě se za sebe stydíš.“ 

Merlin zavrtí hlavou, ale nepodívá se na něj, protože je to pravda. Ve tvářích cítí horkost, když se na něj Artuš dívá se smutkem v očích. 

Artuš vždycky ví, když Merlin lže. Poznal to vždycky, už od první chvíle, a Merlin si říká, jestli by to pro něj bylo snazší, kdyby to byl jen Artuš. Kdyby to byl jen on a nikdo jiný, vždycky jen on. Jenže je tady Will a Gwaine a Lancelot, a Merlin ví, že kdyby nikdy nepotkal Artuše, kdyby žil ve světě, kde Artuš nikdy neexistoval, mohl by být šťastný s kterýmkoli z nich. Možná by bylo jednodušší přijmout to, kdyby Merlin nikdy nic necítil k jinému muži než k Artušovi. 

Artuš na okamžik pevně sevře víčka. Když je znovu otevře, přejede prsty zlehka po Merlinových rtech a dlouze si povzdychne. „Kdysi, před lety, mi Gaius řekl, že někteří muži nejsou zrození k tomu, aby se oženili.“ 

Merlin se na okamžik nemůže nadechnout, při představě, že kdy Artuš s Gaiem vedl rozhovor, který vedl k takovému prohlášení. Při představě, že Gaius ví o Artušovi a znamená to snad, že ví i o Merlinovi? Že si dal dvě a dvě dohromady a ví to, že pochopil? 

Na vteřinu nebo dvě se na to chce Artuše zeptat. 

„_Ty_ se oženíš,“ zamumlá místo toho slabě. 

„Ano, pravděpodobně,“ potvrdí Artuš, jeho hlas vyrovnaný, ale bez jakéhokoli náznaku radosti a Merlin se kousne do rtu, protože dobře ví, kolik je toho Artuš ochotný obětovat pro dobro svého lidu. „Pokud budu muset, pak ano.“ 

***

„Jsi v pořádku, Merline?“ zeptá se ho Gwaine a ve tváři má přitom široký úsměv, jako by si z něj jen utahoval. Ale jeho oči jsou vážné, skoro až příliš, a Merlin ví, že si o něm Gwaine dělá starosti. „Jsi nějaký moc tichý, poslední dobou.“ 

Merlin občas zapomíná na to, že Gwaine se sice obvykle snaží všechno zlehčovat, nic nebrat moc vážně, ale ve skutečnosti je pozorný a unikne mu jen máloco. 

„Jsem jen unavený,“ pokusí se Merlin. 

Gwaine přimhouří oči. „Nepřehání to Artuš trochu?“ 

Merlinovi se skoro zastaví srdce. „Co?“ 

„To má princezna zase špatnou náladu, že ti dává tolik práce, že se nemůžeš ani pořádně vyspat, nebo co?“ 

Merlin zamrká. „Cože? Ne. Nebudeš tomu věřit, ale Artuš se ke mně ve skutečnosti chová překvapivě slušně, opravdu, poslední dobou na mě už ani nekřičí ani po mně nehází věci, dokonce mi už ani nedává tolik zbytečných úkolů –“ Merlin se zarazí, když si uvědomí, že drmolí, a zrudne. 

Gwaine se zasměje jeho rozpakům. „Tak copak ti nedá spát, pokud to není Artuš? Že by můj malý nevinný Merlin konečně dospěl a někoho si našel?“ Gwaine na něj zamrká. 

A Merlin chce říct, že ano, a že to je Artuš, ze všech lidí zrovna on, princ Kamelotu, protože Gwaine je jeho přítel už dlouho a vždycky mu pomohl, když to potřeboval, vždycky byl na jeho straně a pokaždé se ho pokusil pochopit, ať šlo o cokoli, a pro Merlina není lehké lhát mu. Chce mu to říct, protože si je jistý, že by ho Gwaine neodsoudil, ale spíš si upřímně pogratuloval, že to vlastně uhodl, svým způsobem, ale slova se mu zaseknou v hrdle. 

Místo toho jen zavrtí hlavou. 

Gwaine chvilku mlčí, a potom si dlouze povzdychne. „Pamatuješ si, jak jsme se potkali, a já se divil, když jsem zjistil, že jsi Artušův sluha?“ zeptá se ho a při té vzpomínce se tlumeně zasměje. „Nebylo to kvůli tomu, že se k tobě choval slušně. Bylo to proto, že když ses pral a on byl moc daleko na to, aby ti pomohl, díval se na tebe, jako by se bál, že o tebe přijde. Dívá se tak na tebe pořád.“ 

Merlin se na něj nedokáže podívat. 

***

„Jak jsi to věděl?“ zeptá se Merlin Artuše, a jeho hlas je slabý. 

Artuš neodpoví hned, a Merlina na okamžik napadne, že ho možná ani neslyšel. Možná se zeptal tak tiše, že ho Artuš ani slyšet nemohl, možná mu prostě jen na chvíli nevěnoval tolik pozornosti. Možná Merlin svoji otázku ani doopravdy nevyslovil nahlas. Třeba si ji jen myslel a to by bylo možná nejlepší –

„Jak jsem věděl co?“ oplatí mu Artuš dotazem, skoro stejně tiše. Ale na rozdíl od něj zní jistěji, ne tak roztřeseně. Artuš vždycky zní jistěji než on. 

Merlina napadne, jak jednoduché by bylo od všeho utéct, jak snadné by mohlo být sklopit hlavu a říct, že má ještě práci a že tam teď s ním nemůže zůstat, a potom předstírat, že se na nic neptal. Jak snadné by po všech těch letech bylo prostě jen dál mlčet. 

Polkne. 

„Jak jsem věděl, že máš zájem –“

„Neříkej to,“ přeruší ho Merlin rychle. Vlastně si ani sám není jistý, proč to tak zoufale nechce slyšet, proč se tomu tak hrozně brání. Proč jen _slyšet_ Artuše říct, že upřednostňuje muže – on i Merlin – je horší, než kdy bylo přiznat mu magii. 

Artuš se zatváří zklamaně a Merlin uhne očima, aby se na něj nemusel dívat. Hrdlo má sevřené a v očích ho štípají slzy, ale on prudce zamrká, aby je zahnal. 

Nechce Artušovi ukazovat, jak strašně moc je slabý, jak nedokáže ani pořádně pojmenovat sám sebe, zatímco Artuš byl celou tu dobu tak sebejistý, tak odvážný tváří v tvář svému životu, ochotný Merlinovi odpustit, když mu přišel říct, že má magii, mnohem silnější, než kdy byl Merlin. 

„Nevěděl jsem to,“ zamumlá Artuš a pokrčí rameny. Mluví jen tiše a Merlin ho chce obejmout a zabořit mu obličej do ramene a omluvit se mu za to, že nedokáže být stejně silný jako on. 

Byl to Artuš, kdo ho před všemi těmi měsíci vzal za ramena a s pootevřenými rty pár okamžiků pátravě zíral do jeho tváře, než se odhodlal naklonit se k němu a políbit ho. Tolik přesvědčený o tom, že to musí alespoň zkusit, i kdyby ho měl Merlin odmítnout nebo od něj s křikem utéct rovnou za Utherem. 

„Není na tom nic špatného, Merline,“ řekne Artuš pevně a vezme jeho obličej do dlaní. Jeho tvář je tak blízko a jeho oči smutné a dokonale upřímné a Merlin se rozechvěje, za krkem mráz. „Vím, že jsi to slyšel mnohokrát, že muži, kteří –“ polkne konec věty, pro Merlinovo dobro. „Vím, že jsi určitě musel mnohokrát slyšet, že jsme nemocní nebo špatní nebo – nebo –“ Dech se mu zrychlí a na chvilku to vypadá, že dá konečně volný průchod svému vzteku na lidi, od kterých stejné řeči poslouchal celé dětství, ale nakonec jen potřese hlavou a pohladí Merlina po tváři. Rty vlhce přitiskne na Merlinovu kůži, hned pod okem, a když znovu promluví, jeho hlas není nic víc než jen šepot. „Ale nejsme. Ani nemocní, ani špatní. Prostě jsme jenom takoví, jací jsme, Merline. To je všechno.“ 

Merlin si znovu vzpomene na jednoho mladíka z jejich vesnice, kterého ostatní vyhnali, když byl Merlin ještě chlapec. Na to, jak se ve svém vlastním domově, mezi lidmi, se kterými vyrůstal, nikdy doopravdy necítil jako doma, a jak ochotně odešel pryč, do velkého města, daleko z jejich dosahu, někam, kde ho nikdo nebude znát. 

Nic neřekne, hlas ztracený někde hluboko v hrdle, ale prsty zaryje do lemu Artušovy haleny tak křečovitě, až se bojí, že už se ho nepustí. 

***

Ta zvláštní věc je to, říká si Merlin o několik dní později uprostřed noci, zatímco zírá do tmy Artušových komnat, že svého prince opravdu miluje. 

To, co je mezi nimi, není jen pro zkrácení dlouhé chvíle, není to pro zahnání nudy nebo proto, že jsou přátelé a jen občas, když je ta správná nálada, se z nich stane něco víc. Ne, je v tom mnohem víc. Merlin si bez něj svůj život nedokáže představit. 

Ale jen tiše, jen když jsou sami dva. 

Jen když se nikdo jiný nedívá. 

***

Ten den, kdy se všechno změní, je jako kterýkoli jiný. 

Je léto, několik měsíců po tom, co byl Artuš korunován králem Kamelotu a první věc, kterou jako král udělal, bylo uzákonění magie a jmenování Merlina dvorním čarodějem. To, co následovalo, byla spousta práce a nejedna bezesná noc, když se on i Artuš snažili lidem kolem sebe ukázat, že magie není něco, čeho by se měli bát. Že může i pomáhat. 

Že ne každý, kdo má magii, je špatný a zaslouží smrt. 

Bylo to unavující a nekonečné, ale teď, po několika měsících, už nikdo na ulici neuhýbá pohledem, když jde Merlin okolo, nikdo před ním neutíká, když vyrazí na trh, nikdo si za Artušovými zády nevypráví o tom, jak zradil svého otce a jeho ideály ještě dřív, než tělo starého krále stačilo vychladnout. Je to osvobozující, moci být po té spoustě práce prostě jen čaroděj, nemuset se schovávat pokaždé, když chce provést to nejmenší kouzlo. Moci ochraňovat Artuše zcela oficiálně, otevřeně. 

Merlin nepřemýšlí ani na okamžik, když Artuše zachrání před dalším útokem na jeho život, tentokrát o něco méně jistě, o něco těsněji. O něco víc roztřesený, protože tentokrát to bylo opravdu jen se štěstím. Kdyby byl jen o malý okamžik pomalejší, Artuš by –

Ani se neodváží pomyslet na to, co by se stalo, kdyby ho nedokázal zachránit. Jak by bez něj dál žil. Jak by se mohl sám na sebe podívat do zrcadla, jak by mohl… Místo toho, aby svému králi pomohl znovu na nohy, bez uvažování klesne na kolena, přímo před něj. Prsty se mu třesou, když k němu natáhne ruce, aby ho mohl chytit za ramena a přitáhnout si ho k sobě, bez ohledu na to, kdo všechno se na ně dívá, přímo uprostřed trůnního sálu. 

Artuš neprotestuje, naopak mu obemkne paži kolem pasu, a Merlin si přitiskne jeho obličej na prsa, prsty v jeho vlasech, a jen ho drží, v očích slzy. A pro jednou je mu úplně jedno, kdo všechno je vidí. 


End file.
